Could this be it?
by AO-love
Summary: Elliot and Olivia both feel the same about each other.With Eliot's Divorce just finilised maybe Olivia's happy ever after ending could come true. First ever fanfic! Summary sucks , promise the story's better! Rating been bumped up!
1. The Beginning

_**Are You Sure?**_

_**This is my first ever shot at writing this kinda thing , so reviews would be appreciated.**_

**Olivia's P.O.V **

_God. Could it get anymore boring here. Ive been at the precinct for 3 hours now and still no cases. It would be today of all days that the criminals of New York take a break. After the argument with Elliot last week we still havent spoken, unless its about a case. To be honest I miss fooling around and the occasional flirty joke with him. I look up at him just in time to see him quickly look back at his computer screen._ ' Hey El , do you wanna go get something to eat?' _Please say yes! _'If thats your way of saying sorry then yeah, I will go ask Cap if we can have an early lunch since nothing is happening around here.'

**Elliot's P.O.V **

_Just tell her how you feel and stop being a jackass. It's not as if im doing anything wrong, the divorce with Kathy was finilised last week. Shutup Elliot she wont feel the same , we've been partners for too long she wouldn't risk it , would she?_

_'_Hey El ,do you wanna go get something to eat?' _God it feels good to hear her call me El for the first time in a week! _'If thats your way of saying sorry then yeah, I will go ask Cap if we can have an early lunch since nothing is happening around here'

_Did I just see a look of relief on Olivia Bensons face , did she think I would turn her down?!_

**Narrators P.O.V **

**The Captain told them to go enjoy themselfs and sort out their problems because he needed his two best detectives heads in the game. He also told them to take the afternoon off , he would call if they were needed. Both grabbed there jackets and headed for Elliots car. **

**Olivia's P.O.V **

_Maybe I should tell him how I really feel? I noticed his wedding ring has been taken off , is him and Kathy over again? My thoughts were interrupted. _'Where do you wanna go Liv?' 'Um just you decide El.'

_Should I ask him about it? Maybe this could be my chance._ 'El?'

'Mhmm'. 'Sorry for being nosey but I noticed you have took your wedding ring off? What happened this time?' I aked as we both entered the car and he drove off.

'Um , well... I found out that Kathy was having an affair. And that Eli, well Eli might not be mine.'

_Did I just see Elliot Stabler wipe away a tear? God Kathy is such a despitful bitch, if it wasnt for all the kids I would knock her about for awhile. _

'God El , im so sorry , im always here for a chat if you need one, maybe even a shoulder to cry on if needed' I said playfully nuding his arm.

' I might take you up on that Benson'


	2. 1st Date

**Chapter 2 **

**Narrators P.O.V **

**Olivia and Elliot walked into the small coffee shop, both walking side by side occasionally grazing elbows together. They walked towards tthe back of the shop so they could sit in a booth and no one could over hear their conversation. **

**Elliot's P.O.V **

_I can't belief Olivia was so nice to me in the car even though I was such an ass to her._

"Liv... im really sorry about last week, what I said about you and your upbringing was really out of line, and I really appreciate you offering me your shoulder to cry on and I want you to know that I will always be here for you whenever you need someone" "El , where the hell did that come from?" Olivia said laughing with glassy eyes. " I guess from the heart, Liv im going to ask you a question and dont feel inclined to say yes ,but would you like to go out for dinner tonight? Theres this new Italian restraunt down the road , and well ..."

**Olivia placed her hand on top of Elliots**, " I'd Love to" **was her reply with a Smile. **

_Olivia is holding my hand and is going on a date with me , I must be dreaming , but dear god please dont wake me! _

**Olivia's P.O.V **

_Im going on a date with Elliot Stabler , Shit! I have nothing to wear , what will I do with my hair! _"ugghh"

" em , Liv are you okay?" "Yeah El i just really need a coffee"

**Narrators P.O.V **

**The rest of the time they spent at the Coffee shop was pretty uneventful , they talked a bit about Kathys affair and what Elliot planned on doing about Eli and they talked about the rest of the Stabler children. After two coffee's each they split the bill and left. Elliot dropped Olivia off at her apartment and told her he would pick her up around 7 o' clock. **

**7o'clock came quick and before Olivia knew it there was a bang at her door. **

**Olivia's P.O.V **

"Coming El"

_**Opening the door she lets out a tiny gasp. **_

"You scrub up really well El"

"Olivia you look truelly stunning and thank you" _**Elliot said passing her the cream lillies he knew were her favourite. **_

"How did you know these were my favourite?" "What dont I know" _**Elliot said with a wink. **_"Now my lady , are you ready to leave?"_** Elliot said with a posh voice and extended his arm leaving room for her to link hers through. **_

"I sure am my good man" _**was her reply,linking her arm through his and plastering a wide grin on her face.**_


	3. Loving

**Chapter 3 **

**Narrator's P.O.V **

**The dinner consisted of small talk between Elliot and Olivia , wIth the occasional hand touch or arm rub between the two. Midnight was the closing time so they got told to leave, both had lost track of time.**

**Olivia's P.O.V **

_I had so much fun with El, maybe I should ask him In for a drink and tell him how I feel?_

"El, do you want to come In and have a drink? Its pretty late anyway so you could crash on the couch?" _Please say yes so I don't sound like a total ass! _

"Sure Liv, im sure I've got some clothes in the trunk"

**Both walked up to Olivia's apartment In a comfortable silence, both deep In thought. **

_What should I say to him? I dont wanna just come out with It , but maybe It would be easier. _

**Olivia unlocked the door and walked to the kItchen and got two bottles of bud light and walked back to the couch where Elliot had now sat down.**

"Thanks Liv , listen I really need to tell you somethIng, but first promise you wont Punch me or throw me out?"

_God, maybe he Is goIng to tell me how he feels! Shut Olivia stop being so stupid! _

**Elliots P.O.V**

_Well no turnIng back now. _

"Yeah El , I promise"

_Ok, Elliot just say It._**Elliot takes Olivia's hand In his and looks at theIr now Intertwined fingers and speaks. **

"Olivia, we have known each other for 10 years through work partnership , and from the minute I laid eyes on you I knew you were going to be the best partner , you were so commited to the job and you were able to calm victims down within minutes of meeting them. Then I started to feel something different when me and Kathy started arguing and she said we were having an affair , I started to fall In love with you , and they feeling have progressed and now I cant take not being with you , Olivia Benson I love you so much"

**Narators P.O.V **

**Olivia just looked at Elliot wIth tears fast approaching , She didnt know what to say , so she leaned In closer and whispered "I love you too" **

**Olivia's P.O.V **

_He just told me he loved me! What do I say back?! _

**Leaning in I whisper "I love you to" and kiss him. **

**Narrators P.O.V **

**At first the kiss Is slow and full of romance and lust but quickly It becomes more passionate and heated with Olivia gaining access In to Elliots mouth. Before they know It they are havIng a make out session on Olivia's couch. Olivia starts to tug Elliots shirt from his pants , and lifts It over his head ,only breaking contact for some air and to allow the shirt to get over. Lips crashing back together Elliot starts to unzip Olivia's dress and procedes on sliding It down over both her arms and kicks It off the remaining distance when his arms cant moaning Into the kiss reaches down and unzips Elliot's pants and works on removing them , gently grazing his now erect shaft. With his pants removed both are left In just their underwear. Elliots pulls back and takes In the beauty In front of his eyes. Not allowIng him long to study her , he pulls him up to stand and begIns kissing him against but making the way to her room at the same time. once In he pushes her up again the now closed door and pulls back for air "I love you so much benson" and crashes his lips back down whilst twisting her around and puhing her on the behind her Olivia unclasps her bra and allows It to fall between the two. They both struggle out their underwear and he slowly starts trailing kissings down , when upon reaching her breast gently takes the nipple In his move and gives them a gentle tug. Trailing more kisses down to her centre , he begins to tease her clit with hs thumb and entering her with two fingers from his other hand she screams "Elliot please, I need you NOW!". Letting her be in control he slowly takes his fingers out and lowers hiself on top of her , carefully slips his shaft and and starts a slow rhythem. "Faster El ,Faster". Quickening the pace Olivia reaches her climax and comes around him with her walls clenching, Elliot follows close behind , filling her with his over and pulling Olivia Into an embrace whispers "I love you in" her ear and pushes his fingers through her tangled hair.**

**Olivia's P.O.V **

_WOW! I just made love wIth Elliot Stabler , wait until Casey finds out she will be so jealous! _

"So does this mean we are together now?" "We always were Liv, we just never realized it . Now I can tell everyone , Olivia Benson is mine , all mine, and always will be" **Both let out a laugh.**

"What are we going to tell the Cap? Because I only trust you and I mean It none of us is transferring to another unit." "Liv dont worry about it baby , we will tell the Captain and see what he can do okay? Now I say we get some sleep because we have 3 hours before we are expected into work , but we will go see Captain first and then we can tell the gang okay? I love you baby"

"I love you to"

**Both feel asleep in each others arms, into a dreamless slumber.**


	4. Telling the Captain

**Chapter 4 **

**Narrators P.O.V **

**The next morning Olivia woke up to a cooked breakfast and coffee . Around 8'oclock Elliot and Olivia both left Olivia's apartment to go to the precinct. As soon as the entered the precinct they walked straight for Captain Cragan's office. **

**Olivia's P.O.V **

"Elliot , are you sure we should tell , I mean this only happened last night, shouldnt we make sure we are going to work out first?" **I asked nerviously at Cragans door.**

"Baby listen , dont think like that , I love you with all my heart and if we dont work together , we will get councelling or something because I need you" **Elliot said in a low voice **

_God I love when he gets all soppy! _

"Well lets go then"

**Narrators P.O.V**

**Once they asked if they could speak to Cragan and that it couldnt wait , they sat down close to each other and the Captain just looked at the closeness. Elliot spoke because Olivia was shaking with nerves because of the thought that they would be split up or even one would be transferred. Elliot just said that him and Olivia had been talking the night before and he opened up about how he felt to her and that he loved her and she returned the feelings so they decided to start a relationship. For 5 minutes the Captain just looked at the two best detectives and thought about how long it actually took them to realize how they felt, then he spoke. **

**"**Well first of all , congratulations on realizing how you felt and thank you both for being honest and not keeping it from me. Now the boss side , I will have to talk to IAB and tell them but I will do all I can to keep you two together as long as you keep work and personal life separate I dont really see a problem"

"We both understand Captain , we talked last night about what we want and we both agreed if it came to it we would split as partners, only if very nessassery."

"Ok , now Elliot I want you out there with Fin and Munch helping to crack this case will I have a fatherly chat with Olivia"

**Olivia's P.O.V**

_Shit! What does he mean by fatherly chat? I know hes like a dad but I never expected "a fatherly chat" _

"Sure Cap , see ya honey" **Elliot leaned over and gave Olivia a quick peck on the cheek and walked out. **

"Liv , are you ok? you've been awfully quiet and that definately isnt like you"**Cragan asked with a hint of worry in his voice. **

"Yeah , im fine , It's been weird though , he keeps telling me he loves me and no one apart from you guys as family have told me that not even my mom told me that. Then this morning I woke up to a cooked breakfast and coffee , do you know how long its been since I had a cooked breakfast in my house? even I dont remember. I love him as well , I just have to get used to having someone around me that I can actually tell them that I love them and open up to a bit more."

_Wow did I just spill my heart out to my Captain? Well I suppose dad but still hes my Captain! _

"Listen Liv" **Cragan reached out and placed his hand on top of Olivia's. **"It will be weird for a while sweatheart , but I promise it can only get better , and maybe even in the future I will have some grandchildren, wow lets not think about that mini Benson-Stablers running about that can only mean trouble!, but Olivia If youever need to talk about relationships my office door is always open and my phone is always on, and if you dont feel comfortable talking to me , Munch has been married a few times , im pretty sure he knows alot about relationships. Now before I make you really uncomfortable , get out there Detective and get to work , and at lunch yous can announce your news and I will get Novak in."

"Thank you Don , I really appreciate you being "my dad" you always know what to say and do to help me and ive never had anyone to help me through problems and now ive got my own little "family" but evn though its not biological I love you all"

**Both stood and hugged for a while , Olivia letting her tears freely fall down her cheeks , thinking how she went from having no one to having a family and a boyfriend. **

**"**Come on Liv honey , dont cry , just think about Stabler surely that will cheer you up!"

**Both laughed , Olivia pulled out the embrace wiped her tears and walked to the door placing her hand on the knob andturned back to the Captain. **

"Thank you dad, for helping me through this and getting me to where I am today , I love you" **and she walked out. **

**Cragan sat at his desk and allowed a few tears to fall and looked toward his children who were now laughing at something then turned to the board and got back to work. Smiling at himself he said "**I love you too , and you all have helped me through so much , my children." **Then he looked towards his phone and lifted it to call IAB.**


	5. Telling the squad

**Chapter 5 **

**Elliot's P.O.V **

_After coming out of The Caps office I was bombarderd with questions from Fin,Munch and Casey. All were flagged off with mind your own business , or thats for us to know and yous to find out with a wink. _

"Hows it going out here guys?" Olivia asked walking out the Caps office .

" Well , Elliot here is being an ass and not telling us the goss!" came Casey's reply with a pout.

**All the squad laughed and got serious with the case at hand. **

**Narrators P.O.V **

**After 3 and a half hours of trying to get a break in the case they were working they got it, the peadophile was now in custody waiting to be sent to the tombs and it was lunchtime and Olivia and Elliot were ready to tell the squad their news. All of the squad went to a little cafe after hearing there was some news to be shared with them. **

**Olivia's P.O.V **

_Now's the time! Why do I feel so nervous , I mean the most important man knows now its just the "brothers and sister" to be told. _

_I hope El makes it easy like he did telling me he loved me! _

**Everyone arrived at the cafe in their pairs and own cars , Casey drove with Olivia and Elliot and tried to get the news out of them first before anyone else knew. It didnt work. **

_Shit now it really is time! _

"Well baby girl whats the news ya got for us?"Fin said impatiantly.

"Yeah come on!" Said Casey CLEARLY impatiant.

"Come on guys, then I can make a conspiracy outta it" said Munch clearly knowing how to wind up his colleagues.

"Shup man maybe if you stopped gabbing about they shitty conspiracies baby girl could speak!" Fin said slapping the back of Munch's head.

"All of you shut up" Cragan butted in.

**Elliot was the one to tell the guys , but in his own way. **

"Well , as you all know , me and Liv arent very good with words so I will show you" Said Elliot

**Before anyone could think Elliot leaned to the right towards Olivia and started passionatly kissing her. When they pulled away every one but Cragan who was laughing at everyone elses faces were shocked. After recovering Fin spoke. **

"Well Munchy boy , you owe me 50 bucks , so pay up!"

**Everyone else just laughed at them. **

**Elliot took Olivias hand in his and looked into her chocolate brown eyes and said **"I love you so much Livvy"

**Olivia looked into his porcelain blue eyes and relpied **"I love you more El"

_Could I be any happier , well yeah with one more thing, maybe two , but I will talk with El tonight about them. _

**Elliots P.O.V **

_God I love this woman so much, Now I just need a couple more things and my life will be complete, I hope she wants the same as I do. _

_**Authors note: **_

_**Sorry it took so long to update , school started back. **_

_**I will try and update every other day. Thanks for the support as this is my first story , more reviews pleasee! **_


	6. Double Congrats

**Chapter 6 **

**6 Months later**

**Elliot's P.O.V **

_3 months after moving in with Olivia and im still falling in love with her, I mean its been 6 months since we started dating and Im still finding thins out about her that I never knew. _

_I put my hand in my pocket this morning to get my cell and felt the leather box. Just waiting for the right time to use it now. _

**Walking across the squad room Elliot wraps his arms around Olivia's waist and puts his head on her shoulder. **

"Hey baby, how about tonight we go on a date to the little italian restaurant thats just opened"

"Yeah El that would be good , well that is if there is no new cases that want us all night" **Olivia said turning round in Elliots embrace to sweetly kiss him on the mouth. **

"Well maybe we should go talk to Cap and see if we can leave early if we finish the paperwork soon, then we can get ready and leave earlier and maybe go to the club afterwards?"

"Mhm , I dont know maybe just the restraurant because I feel uneazy around alchohol just now baby, Its weird , and it will be too stuffy and please El no club?"** Olivia said starting to get emotianal. **

"Okay baby , we wont go to the club , are you okay? you seem awfully emotianal ,thats not like badass Benson?!"

" Yeah El , im fine im just tired and need a sleep, im going to head up to the cribs for an hour,Love you"** Olivia said walking towards the stairs that lead to the crib. **

" Love you too baby , I will come get you when ive finished and we will go home"

_Gee whats got into her? Olivia never gets emotional unless its a case with a kid. _

**After an hourof filling out paperwork Cragan pops his head out and asks where Liv is , Elliot tells him that she was tired so went for a lay down, The Captain told him to take her home and relax for the night. **

_Time to put the plan in action! _

**Olivia's P.O.V **

_What the hell is wrong with me! Why the fuck did I almost cry when Elliot mentioned going to the club! _

_Fuck , im going to be sick! _

**Olivia flew off the bed and ran down the stairs two at a time , through the sqaud room where she ignored all the concerned looks she was getting from her colleagues and straight to the toilets where she just made it to a stall in time to bring up her stomach contents. **

"Livia are you okay sweety? where are you?" **Came the concerned voice of Casey Novak . **

"Im here Case, Im feeling better now thanks"** Olivia said stepping out the stall and walking to the sinks and washed her mouth out and splashed some water on her clammy face. **

"Liv, are you pregnant? I mean you got dead emotianal when Elliot was talking to you , you have been complaining of feeling sick and tired the past couple of weeks, maybe you should take a test sweety, just to be safe?"

" Oh my god Casey! I havent had my period in two month! I cant be We have enough trouble trying to fit Els kids in the spare room in my apartment, and we havent got the money for a new house! What am I going to do? and I dont know if Elliot wants anymore kids!" **Olivia said , letting the tears slip down her cheeks. **

"Liv , lets not get yourself in to a state before we know for sure, Lets go tell the guys we are goingfor an early lunch and we will get a test, then go to my office and do it there. If its positive we will call up Elliot and tell him to come over and we will tell him okay sweety? Dont panic it may be nothing"

**After telling the guys they were leaving for lunch , the girls went to get two hotdogs then went to get a home pregnancy test. After arriving at Caseys office they sat and eat there hodogs first then Olivia done the test. **

"Why the hell does this damn thing takes so long!"

"Calm down , only another 30 seconds"

**When the timer went off Olivia made Casey check the test. Casey let out a little scream **

"Oh My God ,Liv , your having a baby sweetheart, your pregnant!" **Shrieked Casey in delight for her best friend/Sister whilst running over and pulling the older woman into a tight embrace. **

"im pregnant, I really am"

"Yeah sweety , now do you want to call _**Daddy"**_**Casey said putting emphazise on Daddy. **

"Um , I think I will leave it until tonight , we are going to that new Italian place for dinner"

"Okay , well I have to kick you out so I can get some work done , and you need to get ready for you date!Bye Liv , text me and let me know how it goes"

"Bye" **Olivia said while leaving the office in a state of shock and driving home. **

**Couple of hours later **

"Liv baby, I have something to ask you"

_Shit! Has Casey told him?! I will kill her!_

" Yeah then I have some news as well"

**After sliding the small box out of his pocket , he leaned on one knee on the floor of the restraunt and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. **"Liv , I know weve onlybeen dating a few months , but words cant describe how much love I feel for you baby, These have been the best months of my life, you have made it so easy on the kids , helping them with everything,always having time for them and there problems , you will make a great mother one day, So Liv will you make me the happiest man on this planet and become Mrs Olivia Stabler?"

**Olivia felt tears quickly come to her eyes and she just let them escape. **

"Of course I will Elliot , you and your kids have already made me the happiest person on this planet , think its time I repay the favour"

**Both let out a tiny laugh while Elliot Slide on the ring. **

"You did that a long time ago MY girl"

"Oh so im YOURS now" **Both let out another chuckle. **

"Yeah you are, now whats this news you hve for me?"

"Well remember today when me and Case left for lunch , well we went and got a hotdog , then went to the pharmacy and got a home pregnancy test, and well El , looks like Im going to be a mummy sooner than we both thought sweetheart"

**Elliot just looked at her in shock. Olivia was starting to get worried , until Elliot Stood up and walked over to her and pulled her into the most passionate kiss she ever had. He slid his hands down to her still flat abdoman. **

"We are going to be parents Livvy,together forever , I love you so much , and I already Love this baby so much" **He said rubbing tiny circles on her tummy. **

**EVeryone around the couples table just looked at them with smiles saying congradulations on your news. The couple soon paid for the dinner and left , back at the apartment they both lay close and snuggled in to each other with a blanket wrapped around them with popcorn and watched movies. Both feel asleep on the sofa with Olivia wrapped in Elliots strong arms , both of there hands on the tiny life growing inside Olivia.**

_**Authors note **_

_**I may upload another chapter later tonight as well because im off school it means this one is up earlier than expected so keep your eye on the story later tonight. **_


	7. I love you

**Chapter 7 **

**Olivia's P.O.V **

_Stupid Phone! _

**Springing up from the couch to grab her cell causing her self to feel nauseous and waking Elliot up in her progress. Answering her cell she said "Benson" but quickly passed the cell to Elliot and ran to the bathroom slamming the door closed , within seconds you could hear retching echoing throughout the tiny apartment. **

**Elliot's P.O.V **

"Stabler"** Elliot said letting out a tiny sigh and walking towards the bathroom to check on his fiance. **

"Elliot what the hell are you doin answering baby girls phone, is she okay?" **Came the booming voice of Fin through the speaker. **

"Yeah Fin shes fine , just stood up to fast and made herself quesy so she ran to the bathroom, anyway what we got?"

"yeah sure , uhm 14 year old Jane Doe , caucasion female found down an alley on 17th street , raped and beating to death , you and Liv head to the scene , Warners there , Me and Munch are going to see if we can find out who this girl is , and tell Liv to stop standing as fast"

"yeah sure we should be there in 15, bye" **with that the call was ended. **

"Liv baby , are you okay?, I can call Cragan and tell him we wont be in today if you want?"

"No, this is going to be becoming a part of my daily routine so may as well get used to it, now go get ready and get me a tank top and slacks please , while I go in for a shower"

"Yeah okay, When should we tell the guys? Liv have you even made an appointment with the OBGYN yet?"

"No , I was going to do it when I was outthe shower, and if we get a scan when we go we will get printouts of it and put them in envolopes and give them to everyone and not just announce it , and we have to announce the engagement"

"Okay , baby your clothes are on the bed , Maybe we should tell Don though so I can come with you"

"Yeah okay ,thank you baby"

**Once Olivia got out the shower they both go into Elliots car and drove off. Olivia called the OBGYN and got an appointment for that lunchtime. **

"17th street , Liv you ready sweety?"

"Yeah El , come on"

"Hey warner what you g-" **was all Olivia could get out after catching sight of the young girl and running out to the gutters to be sick. **

"Um Detective Stabler is she okay?"

"Yeah ,we went out last night maybe just the food disagreeing with her"

**Olivia walked back over to the group and looked anywhere but the dead girl lying on the ground.**

**Lunchtime **

**Elliot and Olivia left early for Lunch. They grabbed a quick bite to eat then went to Olivia's appointment. **

"Hi Olivia , im Dr Stevenson , how are you today?"

"Well okay apart from being sick three times"

"Well get used to it, it does stop for some woman eventually , now then lets get started, you both filled out the form in the waiting room correct?" **Both nodded there head. **

"Okay, Olivia, roll up your top to sit just under your breasts, and we will do a sonogram."

**Following the doctors orders then getting the cold gel on her stomach she looks towards Elliotwith tears in her eyes. **

"hey baby , its okay , dont cry. Everything will be fine , now come on look at the screen and wewill see our baby" **Olivia turned her head around so she was facing the machine , just at the same moment the image of the small outline flashed up. **

**"**Congradulations , you are 8 weeks along , everything looks great , now would you like to hear the heartbeat?" **Both nodded their heads eagerly. **

"Um , can we have print outs of the baby please , we need about 7 please"

"Of course"

**After hearing the baby's heart beat Elliot and Olivia bought some envolopes and wrote down everyones name and placed a picture inside, two left over one for each of them. Then there was one for Cragan, Fin , Munch, Casey and Melinda. Then they drove back to the precinct to hand them out, the first would go to the Captain. **

"Hey cap you got a minute we have something for you" **Olivia announced walking in to the precinct noticing everyone around the board meaning they had a new case. **

"Sure guys, lets go in to my office and we can do it"

**All 3 of them walked in , Olivia handed the envolope to him and they all sat down. **

**Cragan just looked at them both suspiciasly before looking down on the rather light thing in his he opened and pulled out the picture , before he relised, he had tears running down his face. **

"Congradulations you two, but Olivia in a few weeks it will be desk duty for you"

"I know Sir , but we thought we should tell grampa what was going on" **Olivia said then looked at Elliot who mirrored the same smile she was wearing. **

"Im going to be a grampa , again , geez Stabler how many more before you give up?"**All let out a laugh **

"Well we will see after juniour is born , then we can decide if Liv wants more"

**After a couple more congradualtions off of Cragan they went out and told Fin, Munch and Casey that they had something for them , and handed them the envolope. They all looked confused but after opening them , they let out gasps in unison. **

"Liv , your pregnant? but how?"

"Well Munch , im pretty sure you already know that, and plus theres too many details" **Everyone laughed at munch going a funny shade of red. **

"Well guys congrats , but Stabler , the whole big bro to boyfriend talk we had still stands , fuck with Liv , I fuck with you"

"I wouldnt expect any less Fin"

**Casey interupted. **

"Well this causes for celebration , but we cant go to the club because shes knocked up"

"Well I can always drink Orange juice" **Olivia said with a smile **

"Okay then lets go!" **Casey yelled**

**Standing back for a minute and watched everyone leaving the room. She placed her hand on her stomach and made tiny circles. **

"Well baby, welcome to the family where if you screw up it will be someone elses fault. This could be it , our happy ending."

**She never noticed Elliot standing in the room, he walked over to her and warapped his arms around her placing his hands on top of hers. **

"No baby, this IS it , I love you both so much , we will be the perfect family , the one that everyone wishes they could have, my beautiful girl , who is carrying our beautiful baby. Well we better get going before Casey takes a hissy waiting for us, but always remember baby, I love you so much"

_**Authors note**_

_**This is the end , I dont want to drag the storyline, going to start a new one tomorrow maybe ,please tell me what you though so I can make the next story better, Thanks.**_


End file.
